


When They Find Out

by ohhaypsy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Vague Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhaypsy/pseuds/ohhaypsy
Summary: Everyone's reaction is different, inside the Normandy and out.Drabbles regarding everyone's thoughts about Shepard and a certain turian.





	1. EDI

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a big collection of drabbles in varying shortness. All but a few are ready to go though!
> 
> Tried to keep Lady Shep as vague as possible, but she's probably at least a little paragon leaning.

EDI is curious when she finds out.

She's the first one to know, obviously. Commander Shepard and Officer Vakarian are private about it, but there's no hiding their budding affair when it's going on _inside_ of her.

Jeff tells her thatxs the creepiest way she could have phrased it. Also that eavesdropping is rude, but there's not much she can do about that.

She scans the extranet for information on turian-human relations, and finds surprisingly little. Resentment from the war still lingers, and the extreme difference in biologies seems to put them off from each other in general.

When she removes species from the equation, and looks for examples more specific to Shepard and Garrus' dynamic, the idea becomes a bit clearer. Organics in high stress situations, especially the sort that involve death as a highly potential outcome, such as, say, a suicide mission, often find solace in connecting with other beings in various ways, including sexual.

Though she has no real data to base the theory on, the probability that their sexual connection is based only on the idea of 'blowing off steam' seems low. It is unclear even to her why this seems to be the case. She wonders if it is similar to what organics refer to as 'intuition.'

She resolves to observe closely as things develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense!


	2. Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one required a lot of edits to keep Shepard vague.
> 
> Also Joker is hard to write, you guys.

Joker is unsurprised when he finds out.

EDI tells him, of course, while making weird comments and asking him questions that he has exactly zero interest in speculating on the answers to. She points out that his extranet browser history suggests that he could at least make some educated guesses. He tells her that what happens both on the extranet and in the CO's cabin should damn well stay there.

But really, anyone paying attention would have seen it coming. Not that he was _expecting_ it, but it made sense. Even on the original Normandy, when Garrus was somehow both main characters from a buddy cop movie -- the loose cannon _and_ the one with a stick up his ass -- Shepard had taken him under her wing without a moment's hesitation. He was nearly always her first choice for ground team. She said his fighting style complimented hers, which definitely wasn't wrong, but that wasn't all of it, for sure.

She had a kinship with Garrus, even back then, it was obvious. And other than Dr. Chakwas and Joker himself, he was the only one to stand by her without hesitation, in a time when she desperately needed it.

Shepard's dealt with more shit than anyone should have to. It makes sense that shexd cling to one of the only people who'd been unflinching support.

He doesn't know how deep it goes, though, and chalks it up to 'none of his business.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to mention if you're worried I've forgotten someone important! I almost did.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	3. Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably pre-loyalty mission Miranda.

Miranda is frustrated when she finds out.

It's her job to know these things. Shepard and Vakarian are being exceptionally discreet, but as the Illusive Man's eyes, she reviews ship records as frequently as possible. Including recordings.

This wasn't part of the equation. Yes, when putting together the dossiers for the ship's crew, they'd done their best to gather as many familiar faces as possible, but this development with Vakarian is unexpected. Then again, Vakarian had sent things off the rails from the moment his damaged body had been dragged on board.

She's furious with herself for not seeing this coming. While she's the Normandy's XO, it's clear that everyone on board, even the Cerberus personnel, and _especially_ Shepard herself, sees the turian as her right hand. Her second-in-command. The one to go to when Shepard isn't around.

It’s a problem. One that Miranda doesn’t know how to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	4. The Illusive Man

The Illusive Man is disgusted when he finds out.

They had gone against Cerberus tenets, putting together a mongrel squad for Shepard to work with. A necessary compromise -- Shepard was humanity's best hope, even if she often put alien needs above human needs. She needed to forget, even if just a little, Cerberus' intense pro-human stance.

And of all of them on board, she insisted on taking up with a _turian._ A member of the only species humans had actually fought a war against. It was not only disgusting, it was insulting to humanity as a whole. If she had wanted to conduct an affair with one of her squad, Jacob had been partially picked to present that option to her. Attractive, peak physical condition, even-keel, and most importantly, loyal to Cerberus. Psych profiles had suggested she'd be drawn to him, judging by her relationship with Lieutenant Alenko.

He'd underestimated her distrust of Cerberus, an unforgivable mistake. Something he would make sure did not happen again.

The silver lining to all of this was Vakarian's unquestioning loyalty to Shepard. Even working with Cerberus, he hadn't hesitated to follow her. His trust in her judgment made it unlikely that he would convince her to attempt to cut ties.

Still though. Humanity's representative to the galaxy, in a dalliance with a turian. Revolting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that the Illusive Man partly chose Jacob and Miranda for romancability. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	5. Kasumi

Kasumi is ecstatic when she finds out.

She called it, and makes it clear to everyone that she called it.

They're just so cute together! She can't help but take a little bit of credit for dropping hints to both of them.

Now to work on Gabby and Ken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know how it gets to eeeeveryone else.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	6. Tali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ever going to stop increasing the amount of chapters this thing has? Probably not.

Tali is sad when she finds out.

She doesn't mean to be, and is angry at herself when she realizes she is. They're her friends! She should be happy for them! They've both been through so much, she should be glad that they've found some sort of peace in each other. She certainly shouldn’t be _jealous._

Okay, so she has a crush on Garrus. _Had,_ she corrects herself. It was a bit of childish infatuation, she'll be the first to admit. She couldn't help it; he was dashing, even as he was narrow-minded in his ideas. (If not a touch racist, which he has since grown out of, and she's forgiven him for it.) But there was something romantic about him, even then. The uncompromising seeker of justice, with just enough ruthlessness to do what's right no matter the cost.

And then she got to know him.

Sheltered, having lived his life on such a narrow path. Jaded, having seen the worst the Citadel could offer. Intelligent. Stubborn. Skilled. Terrible taste in music. And so, _so_ socially awkward. The romanticism lessened, and Tali viewed him as a person. A friend, the same as the rest of the crew.

He was the most broken by Shepard's death. He disappeared off everyone's radar. Tali tried sending him a few messages, but never heard back, and eventually received an automated message that his extranet address was no longer in service. She worried about him.

And then, two years later, he shows up on Haestrom, his reappearance nearly as surprising as Shepard's had been at Freedom's Progress. Scarred, with a weight on his shoulders and a sadness in his eyes that she'd never seen before. A tragic hero, the lone survivor of a devastating betrayal.

Is it any wonder her heart fluttered for him once again?

(Her girl crush on Shepard probably doesn't help. She tries not to think about them together for multiple reasons.)

But jealousy aside, she _is_ happy for them. She's determined to be a supportive friend, and the harder she tries, the easier it gets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tali's drunken mumblings in the Citadel DLC were the best.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	7. Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing people who are happy/okay with the relationship isnt nearly as easy or as much fun.

Kelly is pleased when she finds out.

A large portion of her job involves paying attention to scuttlebutt aboard the ship. And as rumor spreads about Shepard and Garrus, it quickly becomes a favorite topic of gossip. Speculation runs rampant about them, ranging from close camaraderie being mistaken for more, to the idea that they'd been in love since the original Normandy.

But Kelly's specialty is people, their minds, their connections. And unlike most, she can see the tentativeness. The wanting of so much more, but being too scared to ask for it. Shepard is trying to cling to the familiar, but worries about hurting a friendship. Garrus' self-esteem is wounded, and he wonders why Shepard would even want him.

But they're both trying. They both care about each other, deeply, and not just romantically. There's a comfort and understanding, a closeness that they will always put first.

Kelly can't wait to see how it grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	8. Mordin

Mordin is determined when he finds out.

He immediately starts putting together relevant educational material. Making notes and warnings of potential uncomfortable or even dangerous acts. Hopefully, nothing more than rash or mild allergic reaction probable.

While potentially rewarding, interspecies coupling, especially crossing the dextro/levo barrier can be… problematic.

Endearing couple though. Teasing will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	9. Jacob

Jacob is conflicted when he finds out.

Shepard is hard to get a read on. She talks to him a hell of a lot more than any other commanding officer he'd ever had, that's for damn sure. It seems like that's just her style, keeping tabs on the crew, seeing how they're doing. It's no wonder she'd manage to foster such a sense of loyalty in her squad. Even the Cerberus crew members are drawn to her.

Himself included.

Jacob has no interest in muddying the chain of command. Cerberus is lax about that type of stuff, but he's ex-Alliance, and old habits die hard. But she always uses that _voice_ when she talks to him, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't get to him. He's pretty sure she doesn't mean anything by it, but still. Finding out about Garrus makes it clear that she doesn't, and part of him is relieved.

But she still uses that voice, and the other part of him can't help but wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _i hate that voice :/_
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	10. Jack

Jack is irritated when she finds out.

Everyone on the ship is falling over themselves at the fact that Shepard and Vakarian are fucking. Who gives a shit? They'll do it, get whatever they want from each other and then one of them will split because that's what happens with this bullshit.

It'll be Garrus because no way in hell Shepard's going to abandon her girl scout mission to befriend and save everyone in the galaxy. Then Garrus will run back to Omega with his tail between his legs, go on another martyr complex killing spree, and end up dead on the other side of another Blue Suns missile.

Shepard will probably end up fucking either Krios or Taylor or Joker, or maybe even go back to that Alliance asshole that sent her on a drinking binge after Horizon. Who the fuck cares.

Someone is going to get hurt because that's the way this kind of bullshit always fucking ends up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, your salt is showing.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	11. Thane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, not confident with Thane.

Thane is nostalgic when he finds out.

He remembers love, so clearly that it feels like it's still happening, while at the same time remembering the pain of loss with the same clarity. When he looks at Garrus and Shepard, he remembers the jolt of seeing Irikah for the first time, waking his mind, and wonders if they felt the same when they first met.

Shepard is an amazing woman; the sort he could see himself falling in love with, to be honest. But that part of his life is closed, and she doesn't need a dying man as her lover, not when she already carries so much on her shoulders. She needs someone who will be there by her side through the war that is to come. And there is very little in this world that could take Garrus from her side. Not even death had managed to do it.

He wonders if they realize what a rare and beautiful thing they could potentially have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	12. Grunt

Grunt is nauseated when he finds out.

The idea of soft, squishy flesh mashing up against a semi-rigid carapace is probably one of the most disgusting things he can imagine.

And when his brain starts trying to fill in the noises, he wants to throw up both of his stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	13. Zaeed

Zaeed is unconcerned when he finds out.

So Shepard and Vakarian are playing hide the whatever-turians-got. Anyone who gives a rat's ass should mind their own goddamn business. It isn't stopping them from being one hell of a pair of fighters; if anything, they somehow work together even better than they did before. Shepard's still a damn good leader, and Vakarian is still probably the best fucking sniper he's ever seen. It's good that Shepard pulled him out of that shitshow on Omega. It'd be a damn shame for the galaxy to lose a talent like that.

It helps that they don't waste time trying to get cute with each other on the goddamn battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaeed dgaf.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	14. Samara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre loyalty mission.

Samara is indifferent when she finds out. 

Shepard's affairs are Shepard's affairs, and Samara is sworn to her service. So far, neither Shepard nor Garrus have done anything that would cause her to go against her Code, and she hopes it remains that way.

If she had to kill one or both of them after being released from Shepard's service, it would be quite sad to end a budding romance before it could truly bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	15. Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands down, the hardest one to write 8|

Legion is confused when they find out.

Organic media focuses intensely on various interpretations of their biological imperative, with and without varying types of emotion attached. Process of elimination suggests that Shepard-Commander and Garrus Vakarian are experiencing the mixing of hormones and neurological chemicals that organics call 'romantic love.'

Logically, the present is not the optimal time to be acting on these biological factors. But empirical evidence suggests that organics ignore such logic and often pursue them anyway. While Legion recognizes this tendency, they do not comprehend. It is likely something that will forever be a barrier.

They are still building consensus on projections of how this development might affect future missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	16. Liara

Liara is happy when she finds out.

She's quite sure that most people who work with Shepard fall at least a little bit in love with her on some level or another. In her travels on the first Normandy, Liara found herself drawn to Shepard, fascinated and infatuated.

It was childish, of course, and while getting shot down stung a bit, in hindsight, she's grateful for it. Her feelings towards Shepard have since grown into a deep platonic love that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

It's wonderful to see her friends finding happiness. Shepard seems to have found a solace that she didn’t have with Kaidan, and Garrus has found a purpose in life that he lacked in his time on Omega.

They saved each other, in so many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	17. Kaidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was the last one to be written. I rewrote it like four times, and could probably rewrite another four if I let myself.
> 
> Funny story: for years, I just called Kaidan 'Carth'. To the point where my friends who had never played Knights of the Old Republic called him Carth too.

Kaidan is hurt when he finds out.

He knows he has no right to be. Whatever he had with Shepard was in the past. Over two years in the past. He'd mourned -- not just for Shepard, but also for what could have been. What they could have had.

It was brief, in the grand scheme of things. But even after just one night, one connection, after trying to hold on to each other in the aftermath, he knew that no other woman would be able to match up.

She was a light -- a beacon. Drawing people to her, making them believe that anything was possible. And she never let down.

Which… wasn't fair, he knows now. In spite of everything, Shepard was still human. She made mistakes. Like allying with Cerberus.

She has her reasons, he knows. But so does everyone. And when that pedestal broke, it broke hard. Seeing her standing there, in Cerberus colors, after two years…

It was like waking up into a nightmare. He didn't know who she was, who Cerberus had rebuilt her as. He'll admit he reacted poorly. She died saving the Normandy and had no control over who decided to bring her back. He wondered, often, if the two of them could maybe find what they had again.

But then Liara tells him about Garrus and it's like a punch to the gut.

He's not sure who he's more hurt by -- the woman he loved (loves?) running into the arms of another man, or the friend who's arms she ran into.

Kaidan wouldn't have called Garrus and himself close, but they were comrades, had watched each other's backs in countless firefights, and Kaidan respected him. It shouldn't feel like a betrayal, but it does. Garrus was there for Shepard when he wasn't, but he also knew about Kaidan's feelings toward Shepard. 

At least… what they had been. Garrus was there on Horizon, when Kaidan made it clear that he didn't trust Shepard. While Garrus very obviously was ready to follow her to hell and back.

He has no right to be hurt. But that doesn't stop the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Kaidan as a character, I really do. Sure, he's a little boring, but the stability is refreshing when you're used to traveling with so many wonderful headcases.
> 
> But ngl, I was SUPER butthurt after Horizon and might have led him on in ME3 specifically to break his heart.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	18. Solana

Solana is exasperated when she finds out.

She loves her little brother more than anyone else in the universe, but that doesn't mean that she understands him. And it certainly doesn't mean that she doesn't often find herself wanting to beat sense into him.

She's fine with his work with Shepard. Happy even. Their father has always been worried about Garrus tagging along with a Spectre, but in Solana's eyes, the Commander gave Garrus a purpose. Turned his need to always have to be fighting against _something_ in a useful direction. Her brother's a hero now, rather than the burnt out, jaded cop he was quick on his way to becoming.

But would it kill Garrus to _tell_ her these things?

She knows that he had to be vague over communications. She's a turian; she understands operational security. But that doesn't excuse him refusing to tell her that he'd nearly died until she saw the scars in person. And it _definitely_ doesn't make it forgivable that she has to pry out of him the fact that he's _dating Commander Shepard!_

After she's done smacking him around like she used to when they were kids, he tells her that they're not dating. Things are complicated, blah blah blah. Solana tells him that he's overthinking things the way he always does. She asks him if he loves Shepard.

He doesn't say anything, but he can't hide the pleased twitch of his mandibles.

She tells him that Mom would have been proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love the Vakarians.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	19. Castis

Castis is concerned when he finds out.

Then again, he's not sure there ever was a time when he _wasn’t_ concerned for his son. Even when Garrus was a child, they never saw eye to eye, and it just got worse as he got older. Communication was not a strong suit for either of them.

Sometimes he wondered if he pushed too hard. Garrus' decision to join C-Sec had been his own, but Castis wouldn't lie and say he hadn't nudged him in that direction, hoping the structure would temper his rebellious streak. When Garrus had been tapped for potential Spectre training, Castis was proud of his son's skills -- but it hadn't stopped him from throwing some weight around to block the opportunity.

In hindsight, it wasn't exactly fair, but the idea of Garrus being able to operate without restrictions made him scared of the person his son might have become.

That same fear reared its head when Garrus took a leave of absence to galavant around the galaxy with Shepard. A Spectre. The first _human_ Spectre. Humans were notoriously difficult to predict, especially on an individual level; there was no telling what sort of influence Shepard might have on him. 

He's a little bit glad that Spectre records are sealed -- he's not sure he wants to know what they did to track down Saren. He's heard some about the Archangel operation on Omega, but has never asked directly about Garrus' involvement. Castis might not have the details, but he's intelligent enough to have pieced things together.

He has never experienced dread as intensely as he did after that call, waiting to find out if Garrus was alive. When Garrus returned to Palaven, his scars telling a story that his father would never hear, Castis hugged him in relief. 

The concern hasn't abated though. He worries about the lengths his son might be willing to go to, how far his affection and trust towards Shepard might drive him. Especially when the stakes have never been higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a couple of fics recently where Garrus was in the hastatim before going C-Sec and I cannot stop thinking about this concept.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	20. Captain Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really pleased with this one

Captain Anderson is wary when he finds out.

He cares for Shepard, in a way that he supposes a father might care for a daughter. He'd love to see her happy, and if Vakarian makes her happy, then damn what other people might think. Hell, he'd gladly officiate their wedding if it came down to it.

But he knows first-hand that war is not the time for that sort of thing, especially not during war on a scale the likes of which the galaxy has never seen, where the frontlines are on your doorstep before you know it. Shepard needs to focus; all of it is riding on her.

On the other hand though, he knows how important it can be to think on a smaller scale, to have that one person you _need_ to protect, to see come out alive on the other side of it all.

He takes solace in the fact that Shepard is also that person for Vakarian. If anyone can see her through the darkest, most painful parts of it all, it’s him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	21. Admiral Hackett

Admiral Hackett is uninterested when he finds out.

Shepard has never given him less than her all, and he sees no reason why her relationship with Vakarian would change that.

She carries the fate of the galaxy on her shoulders. Let her sleep with whoever she damn well pleases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	22. Councilor Udina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch, guys.
> 
> Edit: He's a councilor by this point, psy u dumb

Councilor Udina is furious when he finds out.

Anderson and Shepard have been a thorn in his side since day one. At least with Anderson on Earth, he doesn't have to deal with him. But Shepard is leading the galactic war effort, and as per usual, feels the need to defy him at _every damn turn._ Once again, she spends more time meddling in the affairs of aliens than helping her own species.

She's supposed to be the face of humanity to the galaxy. The perfect specimen of what they can accomplish. And instead, she throws it all away by bandying about with a _goddamned turian._

He's done waiting for Shepard to save them all. He thinks it might be time to look to people who put human interests first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	23. James

James is amused when he finds out.

He never would've pegged Garrus as Lola's type. Sure, guy's a half-decent shot, and the scars make him look pretty badass, but he would have guessed Shepard would want something more fun. She's hot, no question there, and if she wanted, she could go into a bar and just point at whoever she wanted to take home.

Then again, sometimes women like that want something a little more down to earth. The major's practically the poster boy for that, though, and James didn't see that working out either, even if they had decided to try and give it another go.

Alright, so maybe he has no idea what Shepard's type is. But sure, Scars is apparently it, why not. It's cute, the whole best friend turned boyfriend thing, like something out of a teen movie. But instead of going to prom, they're off to kill Reapers. Pretty romantic, if you ask him.

But damn if the look on Garrus' face isn’t hilarious every time James flirts with Shepard. At least he's pretty sure it is. It suddenly occurs to him he's not that great with turian expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh James.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	24. Wrex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man you've all been waiting for: Wreeeeeeeeex!

Wrex is annoyed when he finds out.

He's fine with them together. Happy for them to have found each other, blah blah, whatever people are supposed to say to friends in a relationship. Not to mention Garrus sure as hell has lightened up since they'd worked together on the original Normandy. Wrex is even willing to forgive them for letting him be the last one to know.

But the innuendo and sappy comments make him roll his eyes so hard he's pretty sure he's gonna lose them in the back of his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	25. Javik

Javik is unimpressed when he finds out.

War is not the time for romance. It is a distraction at best, and at worst a weakness that could compromise everything they are working for. The commander must make difficult decisions, and if victory means that the turian should die, then the choice should be obvious. As it should be with every member of the crew.

He worries that the commander's joining with the turian could cause hesitation if it came to such a thing. He has so far been impressed by her decisiveness, but emotions can change priorities.

If it comes down to him or the galaxy, Javik will kill the turian himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Javik is brutal.
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	26. Primarch Victus

Primarch Victus is hesitant when he finds out.

He's not entirely sure why. His own wife, while not his direct commanding officer, had been of a higher position than him before her death. While he doesn't particularly see the attraction to humans, he can see the attraction to a strong woman. And his wife aside, Shepard is easily the strongest woman he's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

He knows that the Alliance has rules against fraternization, but Garrus falls outside of that, so there's no issue there. And while he wishes he had Garrus in person there to consult, he sees the usefulness of him traveling on the Normandy, and his advisor is always just a comm away.

Perhaps he worries for Garrus' safety, fighting alongside Shepard, who never hesitates to throw herself into the thick of danger. No, that's not right.

Maybe he's just jealous, wishing he could be out there fighting for Palaven.

...Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	27. Sidonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't do this one, then said fuck it.

Sidonis is relieved when he finds out.

He's the only person who remembers Garrus not as a member of the team who saved the Citadel, not as advisor to the Primarch, and not as Commander Shepard's second-in-command and lover. (The gossip rags have been losing their shit over the small bits of information they somehow manage to get their hands on, including a romantic moment above the Presidium, dubiously acquired from C-Sec security footage.)

No, Sidonis is the only person to remember Garrus as _Archangel,_ ruthless defender of the people of Omega. The person who didn't just take down those exploiting and terrorizing the populace, he taught them a _lesson._ He took grim satisfaction in torturing a slaver, killed a smuggler with his own red sand, and murdered countless squad leaders in cold blood with a well-placed bullet between the eyes. Hell, the crazy bastard tangled one on one with a krogan and survived.

The way he took down the quarian serial killer though -- that was Sidonis' favorite. Garrus was damaged, and in some ways _broken,_ but still an icon to Omega and to his people. And Sidonis would be lying if he said he didn't idolize him.

But Sidonis is nothing if not a coward, and betrayed the only person who had ever seen something worthwhile in him. Someone who would have died before seeing a single member of his squad hurt. And rather than own up to his failure, Sidonis ran.

Even as far away as the Citadel, Sidonis had heard about Archangel's last stand. Heard about how many mercs he'd taken out before taking a gunship missile to the face. Even the great Archangel couldn't survive that.

Except, apparently, he could. And now Garrus wears his scars not _just_ on the inside.

Sidonis probably shouldn't have been relieved to be staring down the barrel of Garrus' sniper rifle. But he knew Garrus wouldn't miss; he never did. It would be a clean death, which was far more merciful than he deserved. He was ready to take his place in the special hell that was reserved for traitors.

But Shepard saved him, in the name of saving Garrus' soul. And Sidonis is determined to not waste this second chance. When war comes to the Citadel, he throws his all into helping the refugees and tending to the wounded. (Though he steers very clear of the turian refugee camp on the docks when the Normandy is in port.)

He was scared his betrayal had broken Garrus. And so when he reads articles about about Shepard and Garrus' relationship, sees pictures of them, with Garrus looking happier and more at ease than Sidonis has ever seen him before, (okay, so celebrity gossip is a guilty pleasure of his,) he is relieved.

He knows that place in hell is still being kept warm for him; that no matter what he does, he'll never make up for his betrayal. But at least Garrus has found peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops feelings about Sidonis and Garrus everywhere* goddamnit who's going to clean this up
> 
> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


	28. Doctor Michel

Dr. Michel is heartbroken when she finds out.

She'd sent him _chocolates._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first one I thought of, the first one I wrote, the one that kicked this whole thing off.
> 
> _poor doctor michel_
> 
> Well there it is guys. 28 one-a-day chapters, here we are. All of your comments made it so much fun.
> 
> No promises, but there might be more coming. I just wanted to finish up the sequential ones first, and still have to write them :P
> 
> I've got a favor to ask: I'm looking for Garrus fic recs. Good stuff where he isn't shipped with Shepard or Tali. Absolutely anyone else is fine, M/F or M/M (and if you find me good offsite garrus/sidonis ~~because i've read everything here~~ i will love you forever)
> 
> Thank you for going on this journey with me, and as always, for reading my nonsense.


End file.
